The Colour of Rainbow
by kurisu riku
Summary: Hari itu, ibu memperkenalkan aku pada keluargaku yang baru. Tepat di hari peringatan 4 tahun kematian ayah, dan masalah pun dimulai. R&R please...


**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto masih punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic ini punya Riku =D**

**Warning : **

AU, Abal, Gaje, jelek, OOC (pasti)

**Summary:**

_Hari itu, ibu memperkenalkan aku pada keluargaku yang baru. Tepat di hari peringatan 4 tahun kematian ayah, dan masalah pun dimulai._

_Huiiihihihihi Riku kembali dengan pairing kesukaan Riku yang lain. Fic ini terinspirasi dari komik'na Blue Sea lowh…_

_Langsung aja tanpa banyak cing cong, Riku mengucapkan…._

**Happy Reading! **Kwokwokwokwo.. XDD

**Oneshot**

**-Saso x Saku-**

**The Colours of Rainbow**

**Sasori POV**

Aku, Akasuna no Sasori. Sejak usia 7 tahun harus kehilangan ayah dan menjalani hidup bersama ibuku. Semua salahku, akulah penyebab kematian ayah. Andai saja waktu itu aku menuruti perkataan ayah, aku tidak akan berada di tengah jalanan dan nyaris tertabrak mobil yang tengah malaju. Tapi, kata nyaris bukan berarti gratis. Nyaris harus dibayar dengan nyawa ayah yang telah menyelamatkan aku kala itu.

Ya, semua sudah terjadi. Meski aku menangis terisak dan berteriak, ayahku tetap tak akan kembali bukan?

Hari ini tepat 4 tahun peringatan kematian ayah. Aku dan ibu selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi makam ayah di hari kematiannya. Sebuket bunga Lili kesukaan ayah telah bertengger menghiasi pembaringannya.

Tanggal yang sama di tahun-tahun lalu, ku lihat setetes cairan bening menyusuri wajah putih pucat ibu. Melihat semua itu, rasanya sakit sekali di dalam sini. Benar, rasa bersalah itu berjalan menghantuiku. Aku selalu terisak, tapi ibu tak pernah lupa memberikan pelukan serta senyum hangatnya agar anak kecil ini tak lagi menangis di depan pembaringan ayah.

Ibu menggenggam erat tangan mungilku dan berlalu meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan ayah. Namun, ada sesuatu yang nampak berbeda. Apa itu? Entahlah, karna anak usia 12 tahun tak akan tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang dewasa.

"Saso-chan, malam ini kita akan membuat makan malam yang spesial. Apa kau mau?" ucap ibu tiba-tiba setelah beranjak meninggalkan pembaringan ayah.

"Umm!" gumamku dengan anggukan semangat disertai balasan senyuman hangat dari ibu.

Makan malam spesial? Apa maksudnya akan ada banyak makanan di atas meja dan makanan tambahan seperti coklat, permen, dan ice cream? Hhmm..yummy. begitulah pikir anak kecil sepertiku.

'Waaaaaaaawwwhh...'

Dengan mata berbinar dan mulut menganga, aku menatap seluruh hidangan di meja itu. Ayam panggang keju, spaggeti saus udang kesukaanku, lalu cumi crispy, kepiting saus tiram, dan yang paling menggoda hidungku adalah steak tuna lada hitam. Tunggu, di sana masih ada ice cream dan biskuit coklat kesukaanku. Ibu menyajikan banyak sekali makanan malam ini, layaknya pesta ulang tahunku kemarin.

Tapi, kenapa perayaan ini harus tepat di suasana peringatan kematian ayah yang seharusnya identik dengan berkabung?

'Mungkin, ibu hendak menghiburku karna menangis di makam ayah tadi.' pikirku polos dengan tampang cengar cengir melihat makan yang begitu menggoda. (Nyamain Saso ma author yg doyan makan,wkwkwkwkkw)

Apa pun itu, bagiku ibu adalah sosok terbaik. Sosok yang memberi kasih sayang dan melindungiku sebagaimana ayah dulu.

"Ibu, kenapa kita tak langsung memakan semua ini saja?" tanyaku polos.

"He.. kau sudah lapar ya sayang? Tunggu sebentar Saso-chan, kita akan kedatangan tamu malam ini." balas ibu.

"Tamu? Apa mereka akan makan malam bersama kita? Yach, jatah Saso jadi berkurang deh." ucapku sambil menggembungkan pipi tembem ini. Dan, di sisi lain ibu hanya mambalasku dengan senyum simpulnya.

Tak lama setelah kami menanti, tamu yang dimaksud ibu telah tiba di rumah.

"Selamat malam Ayame (maap, author kagak tahu nama ibu Saso di anime/manga hehe) dan ini Saso-chan, bukan?" sapa laki-laki seumuran dengan ibu kepada kami.

"Iya, selamat malam tuan... Emm..." dengan menautkan kedua alisku, aku berpikir siapa nama orang ini.

"Haruno." potong laki-laki itu seraya menyebutkan namanya.

"Eh? Iya, selamat datang tuan Haruno." sambutku.

Tapi, sepertinya aku melihat sosok lain sedang bersembunyi di balik tubuh tegap tuan Haruno. Ya, aku tidak mungkin salah lihat. Rambut merah mudanya yang mencolok sedikit menyembul di balik tubuh itu. Sesekali ia menampakkan sedikit pancaran hijau emerald matanya untuk mengamatiku, dan tiap aku balas mengamatinya ia kembali bersembunyi di sana.

"Hei, siapa kau yang di sana? Kenapa bersembunyi?" tanyaku sembari meluruskan jari telunjukku ke arahnya.

Sementara itu, tuan Haruno dan ibu tertawa bersama saat melihat perlakuanku. Kemudian, tuan Haruno membawa sosok berambut merah muda itu mendekat padaku.

"Perkenalkan, ini putriku namanya Sakura. Umurnya 2 tahun dibawah umurmu. Mungkin dia sedikit malu-malu." ucapnya dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Saku-chan?" tanya Sasori masih dengan tampang heran.

"Benar sayang, ini adalah Saku-chan. Dan mulai sekarang, Saku-chan akan menjadi adikmu. Maniskan?"

"..."

"Ibu harap, kalian berdua bisa saling menjaga dan melengkapi keluarga baru kita."

Ucapan ibu yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku mematung. Meski aku masih berusia 12 tahun, tapi makna ucapan ibu sangat bisa aku pahami. Aku harus menerima Saku-chan sebagai adikku dan itu berarti menerima tuan Haruno sebagai ayahku.

"Aku tidak mau! Ibu jahat! Aku tidak akan menjadi Haruno, karna aku tetaplah seorang Akasuna!" teriakku meninggalkan mereka bertiga di ruang tamu.

xxXxx

**Skip time**

**Sakura POV**

Aku sangat senang bisa mendapatkan seorang ibu dan kakak yang bisa menemaniku tiap kali ayah sibuk bekerja. Memang, baru sekitar 3 tahun aku tinggal bersama mereka. Akan tetapi, ibu memperlakukanku seolah aku ini putri kandungnya sendiri. Lalu kakak? Harapanku adalah aku ingin mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang bisa melindungiku tiap kali anak-anak nakal di sekolah mengatai rambutku! Namun, sepertinya harapan tetaplah harapan. Aku memang memiliki seorang kakak, tapi sekali pun ia tak pernah manyapaku. Baik di rumah maupun di sekolah, kakak tak pernah menganggap aku ada di hadapannya.

Jujur saja, pertama kali melihatnya aku sempat berdecak kagum. Kekaguman seorang gadis cilik pada anak laki-laki berambut merah padam dengan kilauan bola mata coklat mengingatkanku pada cannon ball candy favoritku. Tingkah polahnya ketika itu membuatku benar-benar penasaran. Mungkin bisa dibilang lucu karena ia bersikap sok dewasa sekali, pikirku.

Ya, sangat di sayangkan hubunganku dengan kakak tak berjalan dengan baik. Sampai saat ini, kakak masih belum bisa menerima kehadiranku dan ayah dalam kehidupannya. Tapi, aku akan selalu menganggap dia sebagai kakak yang aku sayangi. Semoga saja, kelak ia dapat menyayangi kami sebagaimana aku dan ayah menyayanginya.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar dengan semangat karena baru saja ibu membelikanku sebuah buku cerita. 'Yeiy, aku sudah tak sabar membaca cerita ini." batinku.

Praagg! BukkK!

"Kau ini orang asing bagiku! Jangan mengatur hidupku sesuka hatimu!"

'Ahh? Seperti suara Sasori-Niichan." Secepatnya aku berlari kearah suara kak Sasori. Benar saja, di sana ia tengah bertengkar dengan ayah.

Plakkk!

"Apa yang ayah lakukan? Jangan memukul Sasori-Nii, ayah!" sergahku sambil memeluk lengan kak Sasori.

"Cih! Minggir kau gadis sialan! Jangan berlagak sok baik di depanku! Pergi sana!" bentak kak Sasori seraya mendorong badanku hingga terjatuh dan ...

PRAAAANNNGGG!

"Sakuraaa?"

"..." kurasakan kepalaku berputar dan pandanganku mulai gelap, serta ada cairan anyir yang mengalir membasahi keningku.

"Ada apa in ... Sakura? Sakuraaaa? Apa yang kau lakukan Sasori? suara Ibu sayup terdengar di sela setengah sadar kondisiku.

"Ibu, aku tidak... aku… Ib..Ibu.."

PlaakkK!

"Kau bisa membunuh adikmu sendiri, Sasori!" bentak ibu.

"I..Ibu..Ibu.. Saku-chan yang salah. Nii-chan ti..dak sa..lah.." rintihku.

Kakak pasti menahan perih di pipi dan di hatinya atas tamparan yang diberikan ibu padanya.

"Cepat kita bawa ia ke rumah sakit. Pendarahan di kepalanya tak kunjung berhenti." Dengan cekatan ayah segera melarikanku ke rumah sakit.

xxXxx

**6 Tahun Kemudian**

"Selamat pagi semuanya..." sapaku pada ayah dan ibu yang telah menanti untuk sarapan.

"Pagi sayang. Bagaimana persiapanmu? Ini hari pertama kau masuk universitas kan?" tanya ibu.

"Benar, aku sangat gugup dan tidak sabar Bu. Oh ya, dimana Sasori-Nii?" ucapku sambil mencomot roti selai coklat.

"Anak itu masih bergelut dengan selimutnya. Mau jadi apa anak itu? Sekali pulang ke rumah selalu lewat tengah malam." dengan malas ayah menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Ayah, sudahlah. Sakura, tolong kau bangunkan kakakmu ya." perintah ibu yang menengahi kami.

"Baiklah, akan aku gulung selimut Sasori-Nii!"

Fuft, setiap membicarakan kak Sasori suasananya selalu berubah tidak menyenangkan. 'Baiklah Sakura, giliranmu untuk menjadi seorang adik yang berguna bagi kakaknya!' batinku ketika selangkah lagi memasuki kamar Nii-chan. Tapi, sebenarnya aku selalu deg deg-an tiap kali memasuki kamar ini. Ya, wajar saja karna seolah aku memasuki kamar laki-laki yang masih pantas menjadi kekasihku! Hei? Kekasih? Jangan bergurau, dia itu kakakku! Mengerti?

"Sasoriiiiii-Nii! Cepat bangun!" teriakku sambil menggulung selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Apa? Telanjang?

"AAAAAAArrggggghhhhh...!" sesegera mungkin ku tutup wajahku yang merah merona karna melihat tubuh telanjang Nii-chan.

"Hei, diamlah! Suaramu berisik! Aku masih memakai celana tau! Hhoooaaaammm.. singkirkan pikiran jorokmu." sergah Sasori-Nii dengan sesekali menguap lebar di mukaku.

"Salah Nii-chan sendiri kan tidur bertelanjang dada seperti itu! Bukan salahku jika aku berteriak histeris. Lagi pula tubuh Nii-chan itu membuatku…" ucapanku terhenti dan berusaha menggaruk hidungku yang tidak gatal untuk menutupi wajahku yang sedikit memerah. Tetapi tanpa aku sadari, dengan cepat Sasori-Nii menarik lenganku dan dihempaskan tubuh ini hingga terjerembab di atas kasur yang masih awut-awutan itu. Hei, bukan itu saja! Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasori-Nii merangkak ke atas tubuhku dan menindih tubuh yang terasa mungil dalam kuncian kedua lengannya.

Ketajaman dark brown menghujam kedua emeraldku. Kamisama, wajahku terasa memanas. Ibarat makanan, aku sudah seperti kepiting rebus sambal balado(?). Degup jantungku bagaikan deburan ombak yang berlarian dan berlomba menerjang bebatuan. Tak terbayangkan bagaimana kondisiku saat ini yang benar-benar malu dan mati kaku. Sedangkan wajah Sasori-Nii tak pernah berubah dari rautnya yang semula. Tetap tampan, indah dipandang, begitu tajam tatapan dark brown itu hingga membuatku tergagap. Hidung mungilnya memberi hembusan hangat yang menerpa wajahku. Bibir tipisnya menggodaku dan membuatku mati-matian menggigit bibirku sendiri untuk menahan hasrat ingin menyesapnya.

"Aku sadar kalau aku ini sangat tampan, tapi kau jangan terlalu tergagap atas kekagumanmu padaku."

"Hhhh..hh.. kau pikir aku tergoda olehmu begitu? Kau memang tampan, menarik, good looking, dan begitu menggoda. Tapi, kau itu bukan tipeku heh!" balasku yang masih berusaha menstabilkan aliran nafasku yang tercekat.

"Begitu ya." ucap ringan Sasori-Nii. Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Jangan-jangan, oh Kamisama tolong aku. Nii-chan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Semakin dekat dan dekat, aku menutup erat kedua emeraldku hingga aku merasa kehangatan nafasnya mencapai telingaku seraya berbisik.

"Kau itu memuakkan, Sakura." kata Nii-chan sambil berlalu meninggalkan aku yang masih membelalak tak percaya.

'Sebegitu bencinya kau padaku Sasori-Nii? Masih belum cukupkah waktu tuk menerima keberadaanku di sisimu?' Ternyata memang sakit jika harapan yang sudah dibangun selama ini tetaplah semu tanpa ada tanda-tanda bahwa harapan itu akan terkabulkan. Cairan bening menusuri pipiku seiring perihnya sayatan luka yang aku rasakan.

xxXxx

Sudah hampir satu bulan semenjak Sasori-Nii mengataiku sebagai gadis yang memuakkan baginya. Berarti sudah hampir satu bulan juga aku tak pernah berbicara dengannya lagi. Tapi sudahlah, aku sedang malas membahasnya.

Seperti biasa di hari-hari sebelumnya, setelah menyisir rambut merah mudaku dan berlari meneguk segelas susu aku harus kembali menjalani kehidupanku di Universitas Konoha. Kau tahu? Mahasiswi baru sepertiku harusnya masih bisa menikmati kesenangan-kesenangan di sana. Nyatanya? Aku harus menghadapi para fans girl kakakku yang segudang itu. Sebenarnya, aku tak heran jika Nii-chan punya segudang fans girl karena, ya seperti yang aku bilang waktu itu kalau dia sangat tampan, menarik, dsb yang setara dengan perumpamaan itu. Fuft, para gadis itu sangatlah aneh, mereka pikir jika mereka dekat denganku maka dekat pula dengan Nii-chan? Salah! Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sikap Sasori-Nii padaku?

"Sakuraaaaa…" Sesosok gadis berambut dark blue datang menghampiriku.

"Kak Konan? Ada perlu apa?"

"Kau ada waktu kan? Ayo ikut bersamaku." Tanpa basa-basi, ia menarik lenganku agar mengikuti ajakannya.

"Eh? Ini, bukankah ini tempat cheers berkumpul?" tanyaku pada kak Konan. Apa aku belum bercerita? Fans girl kakakku yang satu ini adalah ketua klub cheers di Universitas ini. Tentu tak diragukan lagi kecantikan dan keindahan tubuhnya bukan? Lelaki manapun akan bertekuk lutut padanya, kecuali kakakku. Untuk itulah ia harus berjuang keras demi menarik perhatian kakakku.

"Kami ingin kau masuk menjadi tim kami di klub cheers ini. Bagaimana?"

"Ehhh? A..aku.. eerrr.." kataku tergagap karna bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi, tiba-tiba…

"Sakura! Ikut aku!" Entah dari mana datangnya, tiba-tiba Sasori-Nii menarik kasar tanganku dan mengajakku berlalu dari tempat itu.

Semua yang ada di sana memandang kami dengan berbagai pertanyaan, mungkin. Sangat terlihat ganjil, melihat sosok kakak yang menarik kasar adiknya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Apa itu perlakuan seorang kakak yang pantas? Tidak.

BuuugghhkK!

"Aduh, Sasori-Nii?" aku mengaduh saat kurasakan punggung ini menghantam keras tembok ruangan ini. Ya, Sasori-Nii sengaja menarik kasar tanganku dan membawaku ke ruang penyimpanan bola basket ini. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Hah, entahlah.

Kulihat Sasori-Nii bersandar di tembok yang sama denganku. Sedikit cahaya yang masuk melalui celah atap, memperlihatkan siluet ketampanan wajah yang menengadah ke langit-langit ruangan.

Deg deg deg…

Hei? Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berdebar-debar. Sial! Semakin aku menatap wajah itu, jantung ini semakin berdebar dan berpacu lebih cepat.

"Jauhi segala yang berhubungan dengannya, Sakura. Aku tak ingin kau berdekatan dengan gadis macam mereka." kata Nii-chan seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke arahku.

"Apa maksud Nii-chan?"

"…"

"Nii-chan?"

"Sasori Nii-chan?"

GREEBB!

"…" Semua menjadi begitu hening tatkala tubuh tegap Sasori-Nii merengkuh tubuh mungilku dalam pelukannya. Semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Aku tak pernah menyangka Nii-chan akan memperlakukanku seperti ini.

Aku membisu. Perlahan, ku balas pelukan Nii-chan. Aku tahu, ini bukan hal yang seharusnya karena kami adalah saudara. Ya meskipun saudara tiri, tapi ini tetap tak pantas untuk kami. Namun, tiap hembusan nafas Sasori-Nii membuai dan membawaku semakin dalam menikmati tekanan dada dan sentuhan jemarinya.

Tubuh Sasori-Nii menekanku hingga merapat ke tembok yang lembab itu. Tangan kirinya mengunci dan merapatkan tangan kananku pada dinding yang dingin. Lagi-lagi aku terbuai dengan hembusan nafas hangatnya yang menerpa wajahku. Kau tahu? Dengan penuh kelembutan, bibir basahnya bermain-main di telingaku. Menyusuri tiap jengkal rahang wajahku, menyesap tiap sudut mata serta bibirku. Bibirku pun mulai basah karna lumatan bibir Nii-chan. Bibirnya melumat dan menyesap seluruh bagian bibir mungilku. Namun, ciuman itu perlahan menjadi ciuman yang panas dan memaksaku meruntuhkan pertahanan ketika lidah Nii-chan mulai membuka paksa mulutku. Aku mengerang ketika lidahnya menekan kasar dan kembali melumat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Terus, dan terus ia melumat hingga kami terengah-engah karena sama-sama kekurangan pasokan udara.

"Hhhh..hhh..hh.. Kenapa Nii-Hhhmmbbb…" Belum selesai perkataanku, Sasori-Nii kembali mengunci mulutku dengan lidahnya. Aku terlalu bodoh, karena hanya bisa terdiam tanpa perlawanan atas apa yang dilakukan Nii-chan. Lumatan di bibir serta sentuhan jemari tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi menyusuri lekuk pinggul dan selakanganku membuat basah daerah kewanitaan serta membuatku semakin tenggelam dan menuntut lebih atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Srreekkk…

'Ah? Nii-chan?' aku membuka kembali kedua emeraldku dan menatap nanar sosok lelaki yang berlutut dan memeluk erat pinggangku. Tak ada lagi lumatan dan setuhan jemarinya, yang ada hanya suara isakan Nii-chan yang nampak sedang bergumam. Ya, ia terisak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? Selama ini ia seperti hidup dengan jutaan beban di pundaknya. Andai saja ia mau sedikit membaginya bersama adik yang tak berguna ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian harus memasuki kehidupanku, Sakura? Kenapa?" ungkapnya.

"Nii-chan…"

"Aku sangat iri padamu! Kau mendapat semua perhatian dari ibu! Sedangkan aku? Apa yang aku dapatkan hah? Apa?" teriaknya masih berlutut dan mencengkeram pinggangku.

"Nii-chan, apa kau tahu? Harusnya, akulah yang mengatakan hal itu padamu. Aku sangat iri, melihat tatapan ibu yang begitu berbeda padamu membuatku menyadari bahwa aku memang hanya seorang anak tiri. Sejak aku lahir, aku tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Dan aku sangat bersyukur ketika aku dipertemukan denganmu dan ibu. Kalian adalah keluargaku, pelengkap hidupku. Aku menyayangi ibu layaknya ibu kandungku dan menyayangi dirimu sebagai pelindungku." balasku pada Nii-chan.

Tanganku mengelus pelan rambut merah padam itu, dan kurasakan hangatnya cairan bening mengalir melalui sudut mataku.

Biarlah ruangan gelap nan lembab itu menjadi saksi pengakuan rasa iri satu sama lain atas kurangnya kasih sayang yang didapatkan kala itu.

xxXxx

Kami meutuskan untuk pulang bersama, melupakan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Bagiku, apa pun yang terjadi antara aku dan kakakku akan selalu ada sebagai kenangan yang tertanam di hati ini. Aku menyayangi dia lebih dari rasa sayang seorang adik terhadap kakaknya. Sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Sejak dark brown menatap tajam emerald. Ya, aku mencintainya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, baik aku maupun Sasori-Nii tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sesekali aku meliriknya yang hanya menatap lurus jalanan dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan perlahan.

'Bukan ketampananmu yang membuatku merasakan cinta ini, akan tetapi kebersamaan kita serta kekosongan hatimu lah yang menarikku ke dalam hatimu, Sasori-Nii. Andai kau tahu semua itu.' batinku saat ku tatap wajah tampan di sebelahku.

"Kita sudah sampai. Turunlah."

"Ah? Iya." Suara Sasori-Nii membuatku sedikit terkejut dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

CEKLEKK…

"Kami pulang…" ucapku ketika telah sampai di rumah.

"Sakura, dari mana saja kau ini? Biasanya kau pulang sebelum petang." kata ibu yang menyambutku dengan kecemasan yang nampak jelas di raut mukanya.

"Ibu, tidak usah terlalu cemas seperti itu. Lihat, siapa yang ikut pulang bersamaku." balasku sambil berbalik untuk menarik lengan Nii-chan yang masih berdiri di luar pintu.

Aku menarik lengan Sasori-Nii agar masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang wajar, kenapa? Ya, biasanya Nii-chan selalu pulang tengah malam atau kadang tidak pulang selama berhari-hari. Dan malam ini, aku berhasil membawanya pulang lebih awal bersamaku. Itu artinya malam ini lengkaplah sudah anggota keluarga kami.

"Sasori?" Senyuman ibu kembali mengembang hanya dengan memanggil nama yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku pulang." sapa Sasori-Nii. Pandangannya yang melembut dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya menandakan ada rasa kerinduan di dalam sana.

Aku memang sangat senang, karena kepulangan Nii-chan melengkapi kekosongan keluarga ini. Tapi, ada yang membuatku jauh lebih senang. Oh ya? Apa? Hmmmn, apa lagi kalau bukan kebahagiaan ibu yang melihat Nii-chan mau berkumpul bersama kami.

xxXxx

Malam itu, setelah selesai makan malam aku melihat ibu yang tengah berbincang dan duduk berdampingan dengan kakak di bangku taman. Mereka seperti dua orang yang baru kenal dan terlihat sangat canggung. Benar saja, selama ini kakak selalu jarang di rumah dan jarang menyapa maupun berbicara pada ibu.

Sayup-sayup pembicaraan mereka terdengar olehku. Meski tak seluruhnya aku paham, namun isakan ibu mulai terdengar.

"Ibu minta maaf, Sasori. Karena terlalu takut kehilangan sebuah keluarga untuk kedua kalinya, ibu lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan ibu dan mengabaikanmu." ucap ibu dengan isakan penyesalannya pada kak Sasori.

Kakak hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam, tanpa sekali pun menatap raut muka ibu.

"Ibu tidak menyangka jika keadaannya akan menjadi seperti ini. Ibu merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang ibu bagimu." Air mata itu menyusuri tiap lekuk wajah pucat ibu.

"Aku pikir, selama ini hanya aku yang paling menderita Bu. Akan tetapi waktu yang sudah berlalu tak akan kembali lagi kan?" balas kak Sasori.

Kini, jemari Kak Sasori mengusap lembut air mata yang ada di wajah ibu lalu menggenggam erat jemari ibu yang dingin.

Ibu yang tak mampu lagi berkata-kata, memeluk erat putra yang sangat disayanginya itu. Hubungan yang sempat renggang, telah kembali melekat dengan memberi sedikit rasa pengertian atas kesalahpahaman.

Aku menatap mereka dari tempatku berdiri dan berucap syukur karna keluarga yang selama ini aku impikan telah menjadi kenyataan. Hangatnya cairan bening di pelupuk emeraldku mewakili rasa bahagiaku. Hei? Benarkah itu sepenuhnya ungkapan rasa bahagia? Tidak. Rasa sakit juga menjalar di sana, karena aku harus mengubur rasa cintaku pada kakak. Seorang adik dan kakak tidak seharusnya merasakan cinta bukan?

xxXxx

Semula, ayah memang sulit menerima sikap kakak yang terkesan tiba-tiba berubah. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ayah dan kakak mulai saling memahami satu sama lain. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua lah yang akan melindungi aku dan ibu kedepannya.

Saat ini, kami sekeluarga sedang menikmati liburan di Family Green Camp. Yaps, di sini ada aku, kakak, ayah, dan ibu. Maniskan?

Bertahun-tahun kami belum pernah merasakan kebersamaan dan kehangatan keluarga ini, tapi sekarang kami akan menikmati setiap moment kebersamaan ini untuk membayar kekosongan yang ada di tahun-tahun lalu.

Lalu, bagaimana kisah antara aku dengan kakak? Entahlah. Biarkan semua itu berjalan seiring dengan waktu.

"Hei jidat lebar, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? ayo kembali, ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu!" teriak Sasori-Nii.

"Haaahh? Apa kau bilang? Jidat lebar, huh? Beraninya kakak mengataiku seperti itu!" teriakku tak mau kalah dengannya dan berlari memukul ringan kedua lengannya.

"Hei.. hei, jangan pukul aku dengan tenaga monstermu itu."

"Salah Nii-chan sendiri mengataiku jidat lebar!" ucap Sakura sambil memanyunkan kedua bibirnya.

"Iya baiklah adikku sayang, kakakmu ini akan menebus perkataannya tadi. Satu permintaan akan dikabulkan, Manis." rayu Sasori-Nii padaku.

Dengan sedikit menyeringai licik, aku menatap Sasori-Nii dan mengatakan permintaanku.

"Eemm.. baiklah, aku minta kakak untuk menggendongku sampai ke tempat ayah dan ibu!"

"Hah? Kau tega sekali, aku belum makan sama sekali dan harus menggendongmu begitu?" Wajahnya lucu sekali ketika mendengar permintaan dariku.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, bersiaplah menerima tinju dariku!" kataku sambil bersiap meluruskan tangan dan melerilekskan jemariku.

"O..o.. tu..tunggu..tunggu dulu Sakura. Baiklah, aku menyerah. Ku gendong kau sampai di sana, puas sekarang?" balas Nii-chan dengan sedikit katakutan. Sedangkan aku masih terkekeh geli melihat reaksinya itu.

"Aku sudah siap!" ucapku yang kini telah berada di gendongan punggung Nii-chan dan melingkarkan lenganku pada lehernya.

"Hei! Jangan banyak bergerak, kau itu berat tahu! Heran, tubuhmu itu terlihat kecil tapi beratmu lumayan juga." kata Sasori-Nii dengan sedikit terengah-engah karena berjalan sambil menggendongku.

"Jangan bilang, kalau aku ini gendut ya!" teriakku dengan sesekali menjambak rambut merah padamnya.

"Hei, sudah ku bilang jangan bergerak! Nanti kita bisa… KyyaaaaaAA!"

BruggHHhk!

"Aduh! Dasar Sasori-Nii baka! Kenapa menjatuhkanku di Lumpur, hah?" teriakku padanya.

Kau lihat? Seluruh tubuhku kini bercampur Lumpur. Tak ada rambut merah muda yang berkilau dan tak ada kulit putih mulus. Semuanya bewarna lumpur!

"HHhhmmmpbbb..hhmmppbb.. hahahahahahahahahaha…!" Sasori-Nii tertawa lebar melihat aku yang seperti ini. 'Dasar baka!' batinku.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau pikir wajahmu itu tidak lucu. Kau juga bergumpal lumpur sepertiku, tahu!" balasku.

Sebenarnya memalukan sekali berada dalam kubangan Lumpur seperti ini. Tapi jika dengan begini kebersamaan kami dapat terbayar, aku rasa tak masalah. Aku menyayangi kakakku, dan kakakku juga menyayangiku. Itu, cukup.

xxXxx

Setiap anggota keluarga terkadang memiliki suatu pemikiran berbeda dari yang lainnya. Namun, alangkah baiknya jika perbedaan itu bukan di jadikan pembatas yang berujung pada kesalahpahaman dan menyakiti satu sama lain.

Awan mendung itu pertanda akan datangnya hujan. Tapi setelah hujan reda, maka akan muncul pelangi dengan keindahan di setiap warnanya.

-OWARI-

Hwehehehehehehe… akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Sebelumnya, sempet sih menjadikan Sasuke menjadi lakon utamanya. Tapi, setelah menimang-nimang (bayi kaleee), author menjatuhkan pilihan pada si imut Sasori =D

Selain itu, Riku juga turut meramaikan fic dengan piring ini he3

Seperti penutup sebelumnya, Riku bukan apa-apa tanpa reader dan reviewer di setiap fic Riku.

Jadiiiiii….. teteup review please..=)


End file.
